Familia de sangre
by Protortema
Summary: Finn se encuentra con su familia de sangre y debe a aprender a liberar todo su poder para luchar contra un enemigo con el que nunca esperaba enfrentarse. Finn deberá decidir que es más importante su familia o sus amigos, al lado de quienes debe luchar y a quienes debe destruir.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: he estado un tiempo inactivo desde que termine "Historia de un cadáver" pero he vuelto con una nueva historia.

Cap.1- Por la familia

**Tierra de Ooo - Fuerte del Árbol**

En la noche solo iluminada por las estrellas, un joven humano se tumbaba en su cama de su solitaria casa. Jake se había mudado con su esposa, Arcoíris. BMO y Neptor habían salido en un viaje autodescubrimiento robótico o algo así, Finn no lo entendió muy bien. Y de Shelby no se sabía nada al igual de los animales que habitaban el árbol que habían desaparecido, árbol que cada día se cubría de una ligera capa de polvo ignorada por su único habitante, Finn el humano.

El humano se tumbó en la cama y se sumergió con todas sus dudas en el reino de los sueños.

**Sueño de Finn – Ciudad de los perdidos**

Finn caminaba por la ciudad consumida por las sombras. Una ciudad de altos edificios negros iluminados por una cantidad impensable de carteles de neón en formas de flechas que guiaban al héroe hasta el edifico más alto.

Finn examino el edificio asombrado por su altura, la azotea no se divisaba debido a que estaba más allá de las nubes. El golpe de una espada contra el suelo le desvió a la realidad del sueño, se giró para observar a un ser hecho de sombras.

-Por fin nos reencontramos Fenrir.- dijo la sombra acercándose a Finn, -¿No te importara que ponga a prueba tus habilidades?- volvió a hablar la sombra.-No sé de quién hablas yo soy Finn el humano, héroe de la Tierra de Ooo.- dijo el joven con convicción.

-Más que humano eres un nefilim, veras tu padre fue el último superviviente humano e hizo un pacto con una mujer demonio y de ahí naciste tu… bueno creo que deberíamos hablar también del pacto y del sexo creo que ya tienes la edad para hablar de temas de adultos, es decir, ya tienes 16 años. Yo a tu edad ya tenía mi propio harem, tú también lo tendrás, es cosa de familia pero basta de charlas que comience el combate.-dijo el misterioso ser lanzándole una espada a Finn sacando otra de su propio cuerpo.

La sombra se dirigió hacia Finn a toda velocidad pero Finn esquivo de un salto, el joven se sorprendió de lo alto que había saltado en un instante la sombra apareció detrás de él.-¿Impresionado, verdad Fenrir? el sello que ocultaba todo tu poder y te hacía pasar por un simple humano se ha roto, esto no es más que una muestra de todo lo que eres capaz de hacer.- dijo la sombra sonriendo.

Ambos guerreros descendían con brutalidad hacia el suelo mientras intercambiaban golpes de espadas. Al llegar al suelo corrieron en direcciones opuestas tan rápido que apenas podían verse. Al final los dos guerreros se miraban desafiantes.-Bien, vas mejorando pero casi todo tendrás que aprenderlo sobre la marcha. Para el final Fenrir libera tu espíritu interior, libera a la criatura de tu interior, muestra la verdadera forma de tu bestia astral.-dijo la sombra con confianza. Finn no comprendía las palabras del extraño ser pero algo en su interior le decía que confiara en él. Finn concentro toda su energía en su ser hasta ver una luz azul en su interior.

Finn sonrió victorioso y corrió en dirección a su oponente liberando todo su poder.-Por fin lo has comprendido- dijo la sombra abalanzándose sobre su rival. - ¡Fenrir Canidae , gran lobo del inframundo¡- grito Finn mientras sus ojos se volvían amarillos.- ¡Cerbero Canidae, perro guardián del inframundo!- grito la sombra mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos. Las espadas delos luchadores se rompieron al contacto entre sí.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Finn exhausto por el combate. Su adversario sonrió, de un chasquido todas las sombras que cubrían su cuerpo desaparecieron mostrando un hombre de unos 35 años rubio de ojos azules muy parecido a Finn. –Soy Cerbero tu tío y tú mi sobrino me vas ayudar a rescatar a tu madre.- dijo Cerbero tapando la nariz de Finn con dos dedos.-Ahora despierta.- dijo Cerbero.

**Fin del sueño**

Finn se despertó de un salto de la cama. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, se asomó por la ventana para observar el amanecer.-Que sueño más raro he tenido- dijo Finn.- Si los sueños son a veces raros pero ahora dúchate que tenemos que rescatar a tu madre.-dijo Cerbero en la puerta del dormitorio. Finn se giró para encontrarse con su supuesto tío vistiendo una armadura ligera de color rojo.

-Espera entonces ¿el sueño era real? ¿eres mi tío?- pregunto Finn confuso.- Si eres mi sobrino y podemos ir ya al parte en la que rescatamos a tu madre, joder mira que eres lento.-dijo Cerbero que empujo a Finn al baño para que se duchara dándole ropa nueva.

Tras salir del baño Finn llevaba una armadura ligera muy parecida a la de su tío pero de color azul. Cerbero sonrió y le entrego a su sobrino una espada azul con un ojo.-Qué espada más rara.- dijo Finn observando el regalo de su tío.-Oh perdona, nefilim, como tú eres tan corriente.- surgió una voz de la espada mientras su ojo violeta miraba a Finn de mala manera.- Yo soy Any, una mujer demonio de gran poder encerrada en esta arma.

-En realidad es una pirada encerrada en una espada- dijo Cerbero entre risas.- Bueno vas a contarme tu historia ¿Quién eres y que sabes de mi madre?- pregunto Finn. Cerbero miro a su sobrino mientras acariciaba su barbilla.- Bien… ya te he contado que tu padre hizo un pacto con mi hermana para darte a luz, su deseo era asegurar la supervivencia de la raza humana pero cuando te tuvo entre sus brazos vio como eras pese al sello, pudo ver al demonio latente en ti y asustado te abandono en un bosque. Tu madre y yo queríamos rescatarte pero un demonio que odiaba a nuestra familia nos tendió una emboscada y nos encerró en una celda. Yo he logrado escapar pero no sé dónde está encerrada mi querida hermana Delepitore. En lo referente a tu y yo somos demonios Canidae… que es una forma bonita de decir canido…. lobos, perros, dingos, zorros, coyotes y chacales pero llamándonos Canidae suena mejor ya sabes cómo no fuéramos animales. Tu madre es una zorra… pero me refiero al animal no al insulto. No me preguntes porque tu siendo un lobo, tu madre una zorra, tu tío un perro y tus abuelos unos coyotes porque no lo sé.- concluyo Cerbero abriendo un portal que los llevaría rescate de Delepitore.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.- Por la madre

**Séptimo reino del infierno (Soberbia)**

Finn y Cerbero llegaron al infierno en misión de rescate. Tras un bosque compuesto por arboles marchitos sin hojas, se encontraba una ciudad que seguía el modelo del imperio romano. Se hallaba defendida por murallas viejas que en su día fueron defensas que podrían haber detenido cualquier intento de invasión, pero en la actualidad eran reliquias destrozadas y descuidadas. La ciudad se hallaba en un estado parecido al de sus murallas a excepción del centro de la ciudad donde se hallaba un gigantesco templo cuidado y glorioso.

-¡Qué hijo de….! Nuestro glorioso y orgulloso reino de luchadores e intelectuales cuyas rivalidades e intentos de llegar a la gloria dieron lugar a una nación poderosa, esta destrozado.- maldijo Cerbero lleno de rabia- ¿Qué haremos tío?- pregunto Finn mientras que por razones que él no entendía sentía como si una espada le atravesara el corazón al ver la cuidad destruida, a la sombra de un templo que emanaba un mal tenebroso.

-Ha encerrado con magia negra a nuestros ejércitos, pero su ejército es débil e inútil…. necesitamos la ayuda de aquel que nos abandonó en el pasado.- dijo Cerbero mientras trataba de buscar algo en sus bolsillos.- ¿Como los encontraremos?- pregunto Finn mientras observaba el pequeño instrumento que poseía Cerbero.

Cerbero miro a su sobrino y dijo- Pues llamándole con mi móvil 3G, estos humanos sí que sabían de tecnología, pero no sabían que lanzar bombas nucleares a todo país enemigo destruiría el mundo. A ver si en 87 años sigue teniendo el mismo número, porque si no ponte tú a buscar a un coyote en pleno desierto del orgullo, que allí hace más calor que en la comunión de un charmander.- tras eso Finn miro a su tío quien se retiró mientras se oía un pitido del teléfono, tras unos segundos mantuvo una conservación que parecía la de un hombre.

Tras unos 7 minutos que se basaron insultos y ruegos, Cerbero apago el móvil y miro a Finn- Ha aceptado… si tu madre se entera de esto estoy jodido.-dijo Cerbero deprimido. Los dos héroes se acercaron a la muralla la cual estaba desprotegida. Tras llegar se formo una pequeña tormenta de arena de la cual surgieron un grupo de soldados de aspecto nativo americano. El líder de unos 30 años físicamente se acercó a Cerbero.

-Maldito coyote… tiempo sin vernos Kesegowaase, me gustaría no tener que volver a vernos pero es el momento de devolver el poder y el orgullo a nuestro reino.- dijo Cerbero mirando al líder coyote. El hombre tenía una armadura de cuero que cubría todo su cuerpo solo mostrando sus ojos verdes. Kesegowaase miro a Finn y después a Cerbero- ¿Es el verdad? Pregunto el líder a Cerbero, el silencia de Cerbero produjo una sonrisa que ocultaba una máscara en forma de la cabeza de un coyote.

-Unión de clanes y habrá trato.- se limitó a decir Kesegowaase mirando a Finn, Cerbero trato de decir algo pero se calló y suspirando susurro- Trato hecho.- Ambos hombres cruzaron sus miradas y asintieron.

-Soldados llamad al resto en 15 minutos atacaremos, nuestra misión es entretener al ejercito enemigo y liberar a los esclavos.- dijo el líder nativo americano a sus soldados antes de desaparecer en una pequeña tormenta de arena. Cerbero se puso a maldecir en voz baja mientras Finn mantenía una conversación con su espada demoniaca.

-Any, ¿Qué sucede entre ellos?- pregunto Finn a su arma.-No sé mucho, yo provengo del primer reino del infierno (Lujuria) pero los rumores circulan por el infierno de forma rápida. Oí que los coyotes traicionaron a la reina y se desvanecieron, por lo que parece Kesegowaase decía estar enamorado de la reina, pero en realidad solo quería la corona y cuando se descubrió Cerbero casi mata a Kesegowaase por tratar de engañar a la reina, antes de eso eran amigos o eso dicen.- termino de contar la historia Any.

Finn se levantó y se unió a su tío en la invasión, de forma rápida la ciudad se cubrió por una tormenta de arena mientras los soldados coyotes se alzaron contra el ejército que ocupo su renio compuesto por zombis y esqueletos vivientes. Finn y Cerbero aprovecharon la distracción de la guerra para entrar templo.-Ahora voy a mostrarte Finn nuestro verdadero poder- dijo Cerbero mientras su piel se cubría de un pelaje negro, sus ojos se volvían rojos y espada emanaba un aura negra aterradora. Cerbero se abalanzo sobre los zombis que ardían al contacto con su espada, tras matar a unos cuantos dio señales a Finn para que se adentrase en el templo mientras él se enfrentaba al ejército de no-muertos.

**Templo de la soberbia – Calabozos**

Finn usando a su espada Any logro atravesar a varios zombis u esqueletos hasta llegar a los calabozos donde pudo liberar a varios demonios canidae que le ayudaron en la lucha hasta encontrar una celda en la que se encontraba una joven que parecía estar en la edad de Finn, de piel morena y ojos azules con un pelo de color rojo carmesí y vestida con un vestido de fiesta de color purpura.-Ya era hora de que alguien viniera a rescatarme a mi Vanity, la dama de la soberbia.- dijo la chica ganándose una carcajada de la espada del héroe.- Por favor todo el mundo sabe que el líder indiscutible aquí es nada menos que Lucifer, el caballero de la soberbia.- dijo Any entre risas.-Si fueras tan lista como te crees que eres sabias qué Lucifer abandono el infierno y su liderazgo ,y que el anillo de la soberbia me eligió a mi como nueva maestra.-dijo Vanity mientras mostraba un anillo purpura con orgullo.

-¿Maestra de qué?- pregunto ya harto de no entender nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor desde hace horas.-Bien una explicación rápida seria que el infierno se divide en 7 reinos, cada uno de ellos representa un pecado capital. Cada reino es protegido por un maestro del pecado, y cada uno de estos reinos está divido por los demonios que lo ocupan. Ahora mismo nos encontramos en reino de la soberbia, para precisar en lo que en su día fue la capital del reino Canidae, pero también existen otros reinos internos como Felinae o el reino de Abaddon, ¿entiendes?- dijo Vanity sintiéndose orgullosa de su explicación.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.- Por la reina

**Templo de la soberbia – Escalera del orgullo**

En una escalera hecha de mármol cuyo pasamano esta hecho de oro con joyas incrustadas, Finn acompañado por Vanity y Any se dirigían al último piso del templo. Mientras subían, en los pisos inferiores los prisioneros canidae luchaban contra los esqueletos y zombis restantes.

-¿Cómo acabaste en los calabozos Vanity?- pregunto Finn a Vanity.- Te sugiero que te refieras a mi como Vanity, la dama de la soberbia.- dijo Vanity manifestando la soberbia la cual representa. En ese momento los ojos de Finn se volvieron como los de un lobo. Agarro a Vanity por la cadera y de un salto la llevo al último piso.

La estampo contra la pared permitiendo a Vanity ver de cerca sus ojos de lobo.-No seas arrogante dama de la soberbia…-dijo con una voz grave y amenazante Finn acercándose a ella y respirando su aroma-… eres una hija de Lilith, entonces también eres en parte humana como yo.- termino Finn mientras sus ojos ahora fríos y desalmados observaban a Vanity.

La dama de la soberbia temblaba al ver esos demoniacos ojos, ella los reconocía. Recordaba en ese justo instante, la primera vez que se unió por completo a su yo demoniaco y vio en sí misma un ser irreconocible. Vanity reconoció esos ojos en los libros antiguos, ahora entendía porque Lucifer abandono el infierno, sus ojos son los de un lobo gris. Hace siglos los lobos grises reinaban el séptimo reino del infierno (Soberbia), era los canidae más fuertes de todos y los auténticos representantes del orgullo, hasta Lucifer los temía pero logro exterminarlos. Aun así, Lucifer ya no era un guerrero, era más bien un comerciante de almas, "¿Si se hubiera enterado del nacimiento de un lobo gris, realmente podría haber huido?" Pensó Vanity aterrada ante la mala fama de la especie cuyo aliento podía sentir en su cuello.

Finalmente Finn volvió en sí y como sino recordara lo que había pasado pregunto de nuevo.- ¿Cómo acabaste en los calabozos Vanity?- la chica lo miro en silencio y tras haberse relajado hablo – Trate de arreglar este asunto, los zombis y esqueletos son del segundo reino del infierno (Gula), no tiene sentido el hecho de que hayan logrado invadir este lugar. Cuando llegue mi poder se debilito, seguramente, por culpa de algún demonio hechicero culpable de la invasión.- formulo su hipótesis de los hechos Vanity.

Tras eso el ruido de la batalla de los pisos inferiores les devolvió a la realidad y decidieron adentrarse en el último piso del templo.

**Altar de la ****soberbia**** avaricia**

Finalmente llegaron al final del camino encontrándose en una gran llena de ídolos de culto hechos de oro destrozados, en la habitación se encontraban los dos cabecillas demonios. Uno era un ser cuadrúpedo con cuerpo de león, garras de águila y cabeza de cocodrilo adornada con una melena de color rojo y piel negra, este ser era un "comedor del hueso". El otro era un ser antropomórfico, tan delgado que se notaba hasta el último hueso que lo componía, su piel era del color verde toxico, cuya cabeza estaba poblada por un puñado de pelos lardo de color rojizo, este ser a diferencia del otro vestía una túnica marrón e iba armado con una vara, era un "preta".

"No tiene sentido, porque dos demonios superiores del tercer reino del infierno (Avaricia), se aliarían con demonios inferiores de la gula" pensó Vanity dándose cuenta de que su predecesor esquivo más problemas de los que ella creía. Al detectar a los intrusos el preta dijo.- ¿Cómo habéis sido capaces de llegar hasta aquí? ¡Malditos cadáveres inútiles! Tu criatura estúpida ocúpate de ellos.- con esto el preta balbuceo un hechizo y desapareció.

Finn desenvaino a Any y se puso en posición de combate. Finn y el comedor del hueso se miraron desafiantes, la enorme criatura se lanzó contra Finn, quien detuvo su mordisco con su espada, tras eso trato de cortar a al demonio enemigo pero su espada no fue capaz de ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño. Finn y Any se quedaron horrorizados al darse cuenta de que sus ataques eran inútiles, aun así Finn como héroe cabezota que es siguió golpeándolo con su espada. El ser con cabeza de cocodrilo apenas parecía sufrir daños mientras que sus garras afiladas atravesaban con facilidad la piel del héroe. Este demonio preparo sus dientes como si planease acabar con su rival de una sola dentellada.

Finn agonizaba de dolor por dela heridas, se levantó reuniendo todas para sostener su espada. De repente sus ojos cambiaron otra vez a los un lobo. "Escúchame joder que he estado tratando de hablarte desde hace más de 10 años" oyó Finn en su cabeza la voz del lobo. "Que quieres" le pregunto mentalmente al lobo. "Bien vamos a colaborar así, primero nos unimos como un ser demoniaco superior" hablo el lobo, "De acuerdo" respondió Finn. "Segundo, nos cargamos al bicho feo ese de una vez" continuo el lobo, "Por supuesto" correspondió Finn. "Y el ultimo, quizás el más importante, cuando hayamos derrotado a esa cosa, agarramos a Vanity y la ponemos mirando para Cuenca… espera Cuenca ya no existe, pues entonces para el primer reino del infierno ya que es el reino de la lujuria, ¿Por dónde queda el reino de la lujuria?" le hablo directamente el lobo sonando como un pervertido.

"Basta de tonterías, vamos a acabar con esto como héroes" finalizo Finn. "Ahrg, héroes" Suspiro mentalmente el lobo. Finn gruño mientras se formaba en el un voluminoso pelaje, compuesto por colores grises, negros y blanco. Sus ropas se parecían a las de un noble de la edad media, con el uso de seda y ricos bordados en oro y zafiros en unos anchos pantalones y una túnica corta abotonada y ajustada; usando una capa de lana de forma rectangular y unos zapatos de cuero negro.

Finn dio un paso hacia su rival, acto que basto para que todo el suelo de la sala se congelase. Mientras Finn se acercaba a su rival caminado por el hielo como si no estuviese, toda la ciudad había abandonado el estado de calor y aridez producido por los coyotes para verse envuelta en una tormenta de nieve. El comedor del hueso arrogante se abalanzo sobre Finn, quien con solo un movimiento de su espada creo una ventisca que arrojo lejos a su enemigo. Finn con una sonrisa siniestra se desplazó de forma rápida hacia su enemigo y de un corte perfecto le corto una de sus piernas traseras, la criatura ahora agonizante trato de levantarse solo para que Finn le rebanara la otra pierna trasera. El comedor del hueso se arrastraba como podía intentando huir mientras Finn le seguía lentamente.-Siéntete orgullosos has luchado hasta el final y ahora tendrás una muerte digna de un guerrero.- termino Finn rebanándole la cabeza a su rival.

Mientras eso sucedía, en las manos de Finn, Any parecía muy entretenida con el suceso y se preguntaba cuando seria la próxima batalla junto a su poseedor. Vanity tenía claro que lo mejor para su salud seria tener al héroe de aliado.

Tras eso los guerreros canidae llegaron a la habitación y observaron asombrados a su héroe cargando con la cabeza de la bestia. Un soldado mayor de aspecto veterano se dirigió a la puerta del fondo desprovista del sello mágico que la mantenía cerrada y la abrió. De ella salido una mujer a la que le basto un gesto para que todos los soldados se arrodillasen ante ella.- Gloria a la reina.-decían todos los soldados llenos de júbilo.- ¿Quién es mi salvador?- pregunto la reina dirigiendo su mirada a la entrada donde llegaba Cerbero.- Vuestro salvador mi querida hermana, es vuestro hijo- dijo Cerbero señalando a Finn quien ya en su forma humana observaba el cadáver de su rival.


End file.
